There are a number of applications for reliable electric connectors that readily attach to a conductor having a plurality of conductive strands. Some attempts have been made to provide electric connectors in which the conductive strands are flared radially away from the longitudinal axis of the conductor or cable and against an outer contact surface of two releasably connected interfitting male and female connector members. Representative prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,117; 3,560,909; and British Patent No. 879,864. The deficiencies in the prior art are structures that tend to cause breaks or weaknesses in the conductive strands, not providing maximum surface area contact, lacking in ruggedness, and lacking in ease of assembly and disassembly and deficiencies due to crimping and breaking of the strands as well as non-uniformity of distribution of the strands around the periphery of the interfitting connector members for maximum contact with an associated connector member.